


When the Great Ones Descend

by GaleWrites



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Adella is a background creeper, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bondage, Dream Sex, Dubious Consentacles, Elder God, Fictional Religion & Theology, Impregnation, Oops I slipped in some theories, Other, Seriously this is Yharnum there's a lot of blood, Worldbuilding Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleWrites/pseuds/GaleWrites
Summary: How does a deity defined by formlessness impregnate a Vileblood whore? Energetically, of course!Or:Arianna gets sex so good she almost doesn't mind what happens after
Relationships: Arianna Woman of Pleasure/Oedon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fic In A Box





	When the Great Ones Descend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razia/gifts).



All was darkness.

Arianna felt that she should have been scared, but there was an oddly pervasive peacefulness to the darkness. Whatever this was, she knew she was safe. Safety felt like a distant memory, something she hadn’t felt much in quite some time, as she hid fearfully in her home and waited to go mad or for the beasts to get her. But perhaps the tranquility of the chapel where she had taken refuge seeped into what she had to assume was a dream. It would be nice to not have nightmares tonight.

She felt a deep hum in her bones once she remembered the chapel. Oedon’s chapel. A place for the faithful, not for the impure such as herself. But on a night such as this, on the night of the Hunt, such lines were blurred. As long as no one asked her and she did nothing to openly defy the church, she could stay and rest, safe in her chair surrounded by incense fumes. After all, the blind guardian of the chapel was the sort of odd creature as would have been killed on sight in other circumstances. No one could afford to be picky tonight. Perhaps, although it was blasphemous to say so, not even Oedon himself.

The hum in her bones grew stronger, filling her head with an ethereal sort of noise she was certain would hurt her in the waking world and relaxing her so utterly she found herself lying back in the darkness, letting it hold her up. It was surprisingly comfortable, like the most luxurious bed, but cool to the touch and seeming to embrace her in a way that didn’t seem entirely  _ decent _ .

Not that Arianna minded things that were indecent. Indecency was a core part of her livelihood. She slipped in and out of the lives of various men and women, staying for an hour or a night, leaving behind rumpled sheets and blissful smiles. It was the best way for a woman alone, forsaken by the church, to earn her living, and she enjoyed her work. Not many people, she thought,  _ could _ enjoy their work as thoroughly as she sometimes did.

The hum continued to grow, settling between her legs in a way that had her mind drifting to her favorite clients, head filling with memories of touching and being touched by them. He would stroke her breast, she would grip her hair, there would be a teasing hand between her legs…

She could feel those touches a bit too vividly. Glancing down, the darkness itself seemed to reach up and touch her, accompanied always by that delicious hum. Perhaps it ought to have alarmed her, but something about it felt right. That aura of safety and tranquility remained, feeling oddly sacred, despite the carnal nature of the situation.

Perhaps this was, in spite of the incense, the first sign of beast madness, but she suspected this was something stranger, something more intimate and arcane. Perhaps her formless lover was Oedon himself, visiting those who’d found sanctuary for his own unknowable reasons.

In tandem with the thought, the hum intensified, building to a warm throbbing sensation that startled a moan out of her. Perhaps that was a confirmation, perhaps it was coincidence, there was no way to know for sure, but the vibrating hum between her legs was a sensation she’d never dreamed of and one she was quickly convinced she could not live without. Arianna lifted her hips, trying to encourage further attention from whoever or whatever was doing this.

  
Tendrils of darkness slipped up her skirt, climbing her legs and holding them firmly in place. One slipped even further, past her bodice and up to her chest before slicing dress, petticoats, and bloomers right down the center, removing the fabric. Arianna gasped as she felt it slice into her flesh at the same time, leaving a thin line of blood from her collarbone to her navel. Squirming a bit, she found that her arms were somehow restrained as well. All she could do was lay back, with that thrumming feeling pulsing through her, and watch her ‘unclean’ blood bead up along her skin. 

Like everyone in Yharnam, Arianna’s life seemed in many ways centered around blood- the use of it to heal, the corruption of the blood that turned men into beasts, whatever odd trick of the blood turned an ordinary person into a Hunter, and, of course, the secrets of her own blood, hidden away from the world to avoid sharing the fate of the rest of her bloodline. The last of the Vilebloods, hidden away in a brothel in Yharnam, the last place anyone would look for such a proud clan. But what was pride, compared to the freedom to live your life? And what was the difference between ‘Vile’ blood and the filthy, corrupted, beastly blood of nearly everyone in Yharnam?

Still, there were so many interesting things to be done with blood, that which the Healing Church was either ignorant of or deliberately ignored. Beautifully filthy things done in private, or in carefully chosen crowds. Arianna was known for being particularly adept at those sorts of things, though she was careful not to allow her own blood to mingle with others. It was exciting to be the one helpless and bleeding for once, and she squirmed in her mostly invisible bonds.

The darkness crept over her chest and stomach, enveloping her in an odd warmth and somehow conveying the impression of tongues trailing up her torso, lapping up the traces of blood. She shivered pleasurably, biting her lip.

“More!” She begged, uncertain of who she was begging and if whatever it was could even understand the request.

It spread upward, covering her breasts and squeezing, pinching her nipples and sucking at them. Between her legs, phantom lips and tongues worked their way up and down her thighs, getting teasingly high but never quite reaching her folds. 

Arianna could not move, she could not see her lover, she couldn’t even see most of her own body anymore, all she could do was shift her hips forward and whimper, driven half out of her mind by the teasing.

In response, the darkness spread across her hips, wrapping around and holding them still as well. It was shockingly firm for an intangible grip, but even better, she could feel it biting into her skin. Every tiny movement she tried to make felt like another slice, immediately replaced by more lips and tongues lapping the blood away. Her thighs, her hips, her breasts, sliced and sucked and licked until she was screaming from the pleasure of it, begging incoherently for some kind of release.

Only then did the darkness close in on her mound, shifting between her legs and caressing her lips, brushing lightly against her clit. It slipped just barely between her lower lips, twisting and pulsing to the same incomprehensible beat that thrummed in her core. She gripped the darkness below her, sinking her fingers into it the way she would the bed beneath her or a lover’s hair, grateful for the ability to hold on to even an intangible nothing in the midst of this endless humming darkness.

Between her legs, the pulse intensified and sped up, the sound of it pitching higher and higher as it did. Arianna screamed in pleasure, and the void seemed to scream back, the noise a perfect crescendo to a much needed climax.

As she sagged in her invisible bindings, the humming slowed and softened, pitching back down to a comforting all over buzz that relaxed her even further than the afterglow might’ve done on its own. Relaxed, blissful, and feeling safer than she could ever remember feeling, Arianna could easily believe right now that she was having an encounter with the Oedon himself. The thought was a beautiful clear chime in the blackness that she couldn’t entirely tell if she was imagining, one that somehow conveyed all the beautiful, beloved things she held closest to her heart.

Arianna shifted, nestling into the protective darkness, which in turn wrapped around her like a blanket. Its grip on her tightened into a warm embrace and then even tighter, constricting around her to bind her again. Before she knew it, she was being pulled back onto her back, her legs tugged apart and her arms above her head.

Arianna was helpless and  _ exposed _ .

The vibrating hum felt more insistent this time, and the touches were sharper, more like bites than licking, drawing more blood to drip down her skin. It teased her clit, buzzing and sucking on it. Arianna could feel the urgency, the intention, behind this. In a client, she would have thought this was a desire to get their money’s worth, in this… well, she did always love it when someone was desperate for her.

It felt like no time at all before she felt it pushing inside of her, in writhing, erratic thrusts that pushed in a little further each time. At first this was a delightfully teasing gesture, but as more and more of it filled her she found that it just… kept going, until an impossibly huge intangible mass was thrusting inside her. Another tendril pushed inside her rear entrance, mercifully slick with what she suspected was her own blood and pushing deeper and deeper inside of her.

The feeling of motion, of fullness, and of disorienting pleasure overwhelmed her. She shouted and moaned, but it pushed inside her mouth as well, muffling her cries. This, at least, she could manage, and she sucked on it eagerly, encouraging it to continue and letting herself fall blindly into the heated impulses of the moment. It was cool on her tongue and tasted distinctly of blood. Clean, untainted bood, that trickled down her throat as she sucked on it, without any of the tang of the beast or even of a vileblood like herself, and infinitely richer than any blood she’d ever tasted. This, she firmly believed, was the blood of a god, and she finally understood how someone could get ‘blood drunk’.

She pushed herself onto the tendrils of darkness, loving the bite of invisible knives and teeth, desperate for more and more even though she felt she couldn’t possibly take another minute of the building pleasure and fullness. Every moment grew and grew, the vibrating, pulsing sounds scaling up and down madly in a way that seemed certain to shake her to pieces if it didn’t stop. But then it didn’t, and she didn’t, and she ached for release, but no release came, just more and more pleasure.

One last tendril emerged, wrapping delicately around her pale, exposed throat, cutting off her breathing entirely. She wouldn’t have been sure before that moment that she  _ was _ breathing, so extreme was her pleasure and so odd was the situation, but apparently some part of her had been at least needing to believe she could breathe. 

The hum became an unearthly chorus of impossible voices, points of light bloomed in the darkness, and the last thing she registered before she passed out was the best orgasm she’d ever had in her life.

When she woke, she was back in the chapel, slumped in her chair, with Adella staring suspiciously at her from across the room. Everything was exactly as it had been when she’d dozed off, except… She shifted, and found that her body was not. Her jaw was stiff, there was a familiar ache between her legs, and… a sharp pang in her stomach.

Later, screaming and panting to deliver something monstrous to the world, she would remember that ‘dream’ and understand, but in the last blissful hours of her life, that perfect encounter with the divine was a bright spot.


End file.
